My Stuff 2
by believable-pen
Summary: My songs and poetry


_More of my Stuff 2_

A Though

When I look into your eyesI see pools of aqua blue

When I try to read your eyes

I see me looking back at you

I know how much you love me

I know how much you care

If anything happens to me

I know that you'll be there

I see a smile upon your face

It brightens up my life

Just ask me those four little words

And we'll be joined together for life

Never stray far from me

And always keep me near

Keep giving me your precious love

And chase away my fear

Love me now as I love you

With a love that can't be broken

For you know my love is true

And in every word I've spoken

My lips now pressed on yours

Our eyes they meet and hold

Your love is worth more to me

Than silver, gems or gold

Gwen's ode to Rhys

Although I love you dearly

I find love in another's arms

He gives more than you can

But I always return to your charms

I can't explain why I do this

But I have this need within

That only he can quench

And I just can't seem to keep away from him

I don't mean to cause you pain

For you know you're the one

But he will always be there for me

His love I can depend upon

He is content for moments snatched

A few hours in each day

I give you all my morning and nights

Wrapped in the arms of love that way

I met him at the same time

As I met you, my love

He gives me his protection

And hides me from the storm above

I know that I should be true

To the one I love the most

But he gives me more than you

And scares away all my ghosts

One day , who can tell

I won't need him anymore

I will be content with just your love

To keep me safe and warm

But for now he'll be there

The other love I run to

But I do love you more than him

You know in your hearts that's true

Don't blame yourself for what I do

I just have wants and needs like you

But I will always remain true

To both of my loves him and you

Clouds

Dark and fluffy

Soft and white

Some with no shape

Some just right

Threatening showers

Thunder too

It's umbrellas

For me and you

Going slowly

Moving fast

Sun is shining

Again at last

Darken sky

Clouds again

Run inside

It's gonna rain

Smells so fresh

Washes away

Dirt from pavements

Grime of the day

Go inside

Have some tea

Watch the rain

For eternity

Darkness Calls

I retreat into the darkness

Where no one knows my name

I turn off all the switches

That make me live this game

I let the night take over

Feel depression creeping in

I put my hands over my ears

To save me from all the din

I'm in a place where you can't reach me

A place where I feel in control

A place where only I can go

And it rules my very soul

A few more steps and I'm almost there

So I pick up the pace

Just one or two more strides for me

And my life falls into place

Not for me, the bright lights

The crowds, the laughter, just rain

For I am a solitary person

And I'm in darkness once again

So don't you feel sorry for me

It's a life that I alone choose

Please don't try to save me

For I've got nothing left to lose

I now sit in this darkness

I feel peaceful, so serene

And I think to myself

It's a place where everyone's been

But they manage to climb out

And get on with lifes game

But I just fall deeper in

For me life will never be the same

Gone for me all lifes pleasures

Gone all the laughter, now tears

Look deep into my eyes you'll see

The despair and all my fears

Never to hold my head up again

To walk out into the sun

No more happiness for me

I feel my live is over, is done

If I reach out my hand to you

Will you be my saving grace?

Will you take my hand

Let light shine again on my face

Will you take this shroud from me?

And let me walk in the sun

Will you be the one to love me?

Until my life is done

Drowning

I try to breath but I'm drowning

In the love you give to me

I try to break through this feeling

But my heart doesn't want to be free

To stay this way forever

To drowned in your loving arms

Is the way I want to stay

You keep my love from harm

Until the day you found me

With no love to call my own

Now your love surrounds me

And I am no longer alone

Never take your love from me

Let me drowned for eternity

Wrap me in your loving arms

It's the way love's supposed to be

Let us grow old together

See seasons come and go

Both lost in love's sea forever

It's the drowning we both know

For the love of you

My days are filled with happiness

My nights are filled with love

All because you saved me

You were sent from up above

The love we share together

Will help us make it through

I will never love another

In the way that I love you

Count the ways I love you

You'll need your fingers and toes

A thousand ways I love you

More than any body knows

If you should ever leave me

Or take away your love

The angels would come down to earth

And take me on high above

So always stay beside me

And cover me in your sunshine

Chase away all my sadness

With a love that's so divine

In years from now when we're both old

And our love is still brand new

I'll thank the Lord on high above us

For sending a saviour like you

So lay down with me tonight

And cover us with your love

Like a duvet pulled around us

Filled with feathers from a dove

For you are my salvation

My anchor that keeps me by you

I will be here forever

And you will be with me too

I WISH

I WASN'T LOOKING FOR ANOTHER LOVE

WHEN I SAW YOUR FACE THAT DAY

I WASN'T WISHING FOR ANOTHER LOVE

BUT I COULDN'T TURN AWAY

HE DOESN'T SMILE THE WAY YOU DO

HE DOESN'T SMILE AT ALL

HE DOESN'T MAKE MY HEART BEAT FAST

THE WAY THAT YOU MAKE IT DO

ANOTHER DAY WITHOUT YOUR THERE

ANOTHER DAY WITHOUT YOU

ANOTHER DAY WITH MY HEART STRIPPED BARE

ANOTHER DAY SO BLUE

I WISH THAT I HAD MET YOU FIRST

I WISH MY DREAMS WOULD COME TRUE

I FEEL AS THOUGH MY HEART WILL BURST

IF I CAN'T BE WITH YOU

SOME DAY I KNOW I'LL MAKE YOU MINE

THAT DAY IS NOT FAR AWAY

BUT TIL THEN MY HEART WILL PINE

AND I'LL DREAM FROM DAY TO DAY

ANOTHER DAY WITHOUT YOUR THERE

ANOTHER DAY WITHOUT YOU

ANOTHER DAY WITH MY HEART STRIPPED BARE

ANOTHER DAY SO BLUE

Lost Loves {New Beginnings}

So, life deals you another blow

Don't just lay down and die

Get back on your feet and start living again

There is more to life for you and I

Just because she up and left

There's no reason to think life is through

I lost the one I loved

So I'm in the same boat as you

Go out and get drunk this evening

Show her that you don't really care

I'll have a few drinks with you

We'll wash them right out of our hair

The world will look much different

After a whisky or two

So let's go and drown our sorrows

I'll be good company for you

Maybe we'll get together

Before the night comes to an end

Maybe we'll end up as lovers

Your soul mate, confidant, friend

No Point

The day is nearly over

Another day is almost through

So I pack all my work away

And prepare to come home to you

But life is never that simple

Life sometimes throws you a curve

I leave with good intentions

But halfway, I loose my nerve

Something is different about me

That I can't put my finger on

I just know I can't go home

I must carry on all alone

Time ticks by and I'm miles away

Driving to who knows where

I put my foot on the peddle

And I don't seem to have a care

Street lights, cars and people

Are just passing me by

I found out you don't love me

That our lives have been a lie

There seems no point in going on

Without you by my side

You were my one true love

My soul mate, my life, my guide

No Soul

I searched in deepest, darkest places

For that I just can't find

I searched in forests and in cities

Til I thought I'd loose my mind

I wonder here and wonder there

But my sanity I just can't find

For it is buried deep within me

Torturing my mind

I know my search is all in vain

And I'll never find what I seek

Not in rivers or oceans deep

Or on the highest mountains peak

My soul is what I am searching for

It's hidden somewhere deep within

And I must go deep inside myself

To a place where no one has ever been

I search and search but all in vain

To find my soul that's within

To try and end all of this pain

And for my new life to begin

But til I find that which I seek

I will never be set free

Until I find my soul within

This pain will still be with me

Why can't I find what I'm searching for?

My soul down deep inside

For I must find it to survive

If I want a new me to begin

Now I must resign myself

And go in search for my soul

And the day that I finally find it

My mind and body will be whole

The days and nights went slowly by

And I finally found my soul

Now I'm so much happier

And my life is now whole

So if your were lost like me

Go in search for your soul

Make your life a happier place

Don't stay in that dark hole

In My Dreams [song]

When I meet the one in my dreams

And I know it will be closer than it seems

True love will win out the day

A beacon so bright will light our way

A vision will appear before my eyes

With a pure love you can't disguise

I will be watching out for you

I hope you'll be watching for me, too

_**Just watch out for me, I'll be waiting there**_

_**Just watch out for me, I'm the one who'll care**_

_**With a love so pure, that's only for you**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

Because I believe in a love so pure

A love our hearts both can endure

It's been so long since I found love

Of loneliness, I've had enough

I need someone to share my life

Being alone just cuts like a knife

Turn the corner, I might see your face

With a winning smile I can't replace

_**Just watch out for me, I'll be waiting there**_

_**Just watch out for me, I'm the one who'll care**_

_**With a love so pure, that's only for you**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

And then there you are before me

With pure love to invoke ecstasy

Our eyes meet across a crowded floor

When I look into your eyes I can want no more

You smile that smile from my dreams

Happiness was closer that it seemed

For I am completed now

Yes you complete my life somehow

_**Just watch out for me, I'll be waiting there**_

_**Just watch out for me, I'm the one who'll care**_

_**With a love so pure, that's only for you**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

_**I'm not longer alone, now we are two**_

Please, Come Back

The light fades, but your love shines on

And the light that shines is you

No one else can love me

Just the way you do

Your love is brighter than the sun

I'm stronger now because of you

No one else can change me

The way that only you do

The light grows dim without you

The sun no longer shines

For I am left in darkness

It's like closing all the blinds

Another day without you

And my heart will surely break

Just come back and hold me

Come back, for heaven's sake

Bring back your light to warm me

To take away the chill

Just come back and love me

For I know you always will

Just sit down beside me

And cover me with your love

Wrap me up in your arms real tight

We'll fly on wings above

I see you walk toward me

A smile upon your face

I hold my arms out to greet you

So your quicken up your pace

We are much better together

We don't do well apart

You have the key to my happiness

And it opens up my heart


End file.
